Light Reborn-Shrouding Darkness
by Shadow's soul
Summary: The hero of Nibel has finished his long quest to restore the light, but what now? Read as Ori stumbles across a female Light Spirit and becomes friends with her as well as two hyper Sky Spirits, and two somewhat timid Water Spirits. He will need his friends to face off another great evil that is much stronger than Kuro. (T because it contains some blood and gore)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Corrupted Spirits

Ori's small body lie limply in Naru's arms. His body was covered in scratches under his fur. His chest did not rise nor fall. He was completely lifeless. "No, not my little Ori." Naru hugged him tightly. She looked towards the the Spirit Tree. He was truly his only hope. She stood up, and ran towards the tree as fast she could. Tears ran down her pale face.

"Naru! What's going on?" Gumo was quickly catching up from behind. "Naru where's…" His words choked up in his throat. He saw Ori in Naru's arms "Ori, come on bro."

"Gumo, take Ori to the Spirit you are faster than I am." Gumo gently pulled Ori out of Naru's large arms. "Hurry."

Gumo took off, his long limbs allowed him to nimbly maneuver through dangerous thorns and jump over large gaps. He saw Kuro land on the Spirit Tree. A bright light suddenly covered the land. Gumo stumbled over a nasty thorn covered root that was sticking out of the ground. His leg stung and bled, despite the pain. He continued to limp forward, until he had reached the him.

Gumo's movement slowed. He placed his friend on the ground in front of the tree. He watched as the ground quickly became covered in grass and flowers. Rain began to fall, putting out all the threatening flames that covered Nibel. The light broke through the parting gray clouds. It flowed across the land, every thing regained the life and color it once had before Kuro's rage. It was again peaceful. Gumo knelt down beside Ori. He looked up at the Great Spirit. "Please bring him back. He has done so much, he does not deserve to die with so much pain in his heart."

" **Ori, my child. You are a hero of Nibel. You will be remembered for many generations, but it is your time has not yet come for you to pass on from this life.** " Many light particles swirled around Ori. They fell into the ground created white glowing flowers. There light illuminated the ground around them. Ori's chest began to slowly rise and fall. His eyes fluttered open.

"Naru," his voice was hoarse yet soft.

"Hey buddy, you gave us quite a scare."

"Gumo, what happened to Sein? Where's Kuro?" Ori tried to get up, but his body refused.

"Ori, slow down. It's okay, every things okay now." Gumo propped him up in his lap. Ori's eyes wandered the scenery before him. Then he saw Naru running up to the. Tears immediately began to stream down his face.

"Naru," he tried to yell. He pushed away from Gumo and weakly stumbled towards his adoptive mother. He was just about to fall, but was saved by a familiar loving embrace. Ori began to cry into Naru's shoulder. "I missed you so much Naru." Ori sniffled and weeped while Naru rubbed his back reassuring that him that she is there.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again. Ori, I wish I could have been there for you. You were so alone, and I should have been there for you. I will never abandon you again."

"Thank you Naru." Naru gently placed her child down. Glowing leaves descended from the tree's large branches. Shortly after they made contact with the ground, they turned into glowing beings that look very similar to Ori.

"Let's go home." Naru placed her child on her shoulders. They had come a long way from home, especially Ori. The young hero of Nibel smiled at the Spirit Tree. "Take care, Sein."

* * *

 _"Ori!" A young female Forest Spirit shouted. She tried to grab Ori's hand as black thorny roots pulled him into the black water. The thorny plant gave another yank, cutting Ori's leg. He yelped in pain, his grip slipped and he plunged into the water. "Ori NO!" He saw the spirits eyes fill with fear._ " _'Ori no,' how pathetic. Here I expected the great savior of Nibel to be a tough guy. Here you are, drowning!" mocked a ghost like creature. Ori struggled, but with each pull, he just kept getting more tangled._

 _"Such a shame," black creature gave a sadistic grin. "Such a sweet innocent thing has to die," chuckled. It's multi-toned voice sent shivers down Ori's spine. "_ _I wonder how it tastes. Is it sweet, is it fleshy. Every spirit tastes different." Ori's eyes widened. "What, did you think your the only one I've devoured? I've had many of your kind. There panicking screams were music to ears. Too bad you can't scream because of this water. I would have normally had you tied around a tree instead, but when I saw you and your friend. This would be a perfect opportunity. No way to escape, and I would get twice my fill."_

 _"Do you know how long I've waited_ _for this moment_ _? I've been stuck eating these fish! Their pointy teeth hurt. Maybe I should thank you for defeating Kuro. I was afraid of her, but now she's gone, and once I get my strength back,_ _I can_ _destroy the light._ _We're both happy, well maybe not you. Kuro gets her revenge, and I destroy the light."_

 _Ori's vision began to blur. The dark creature opened it's mouth. It's teeth began to rotate around in it's mouth. It lunged forward…_

* * *

"Ah!" Ori's cry echoed around the cave. His heart thumped against his chest. He curled up into a ball and sobbed. He hissed when one his tears entered a cut on his leg… He immediately stiffened, he laid out his leg and looked at it. The cut wasn't as serious as it was in the dream but it was still there. A wave a fear came over him. He quickly limped out of the cave to look for Naru. She was leaning against a tree, sleeping. "Naru!" Naru's eyes fluttered open and saw Ori as he rushed over to her. "What is it Ori, what's wrong?"

Ori began blubbering as tears came out of his eyes. The only words that Naru could make were "Monster" and "Nightmare."

"It's alright Ori. Your okay."

"But Naru look..." Ori motioned to his leg.

"It's your leg." Ori glanced down and saw that all the previous scratches were gone.

"It was all cut up and..." Naru pulled him into a hug.

"It was just a dream. Your safe now, you have nothing to worry about anymore. I am right here."

"Naru, c-can I sleep with you?" Naru looked down a little shocked, then smiled. Despite everything he's been through. He's still a little child that needs a mother."

"You can whenever you want," she said warmly. Ori curled up in her lap and was fast asleep. He's been through so much, more than any child should have to go through. It's a wonder how he was able to keep his sanity. Naru land against the tree, her arms around Ori as they both went into a deep calm sleep.

* * *

" **§Ω ζł†** **†ζε δΏ ΨσаЖ,** " a dark creature in the shadows chimed. It's shadowy ghost like body resembled that of a wolf. It's fangs covered in glowing red blood. It stared at it's prey. A small forest spirit, it cried out in pain as the creature's fangs dug into it's flesh. Glowing red liquid streamed out of the bite. She managed to give a kick under it's throat causing it to gag.

The spirit took this chance and tried to run as fast as she could. Her vision began to blur, and she became light headed. All the blood loss was getting to her. She stumbled. She turned around and saw the wolf was chasing her again. She failed to notice the rushing water up ahead. The wolf snarled at her angrily. The spirit fell into the river and was swept away.

She bobbed up and down in the water, gasping for air, she caught a glimpse of the water suddenly ending in a waterfall, before her head smacked against a rock leaving unconscious.

 **"ζιŧŧŁė BΓД†,"**

* * *

Ori woke up on Naru's belly. He stretched his small limbs and yawned. The moon was above the mountains. He was walker to the water, then he saw something glowing. He cautiously crept over to the water. In the calm water, he saw a forest spirit, it had been badly wounded.

A pang of fear stung him. He quickly dragged the female out of the water. "Hey, you okay?" He listened for any breathing, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what to do. Without really thinking, he put his mouth on hers and blew in air. A few seconds later, the female spirit coughed up a large amount of water. She groaned in pain. "Hey, you okay? How are feeling." Her eyes fluttered open, she tried to sit up but quickly regretted it. "Take it easy, I-I will get help." Ori left the helpless female Light Spirit. "Naru! Naru get up!"

"Ori, what is it!? What's going on?" Naru asked wondering what could have caused Ori to have such an out burst.

"I found someone in the water. She's hurt really bad," Ori said. Naru was instantly up on her feet and running towards the pond. She picked up the wheezing spirit and brought her into the cave. She wrapped strips of cloth around her wounds.

"Who are you?" the spirit asked.

"Shh, you need to rest. My name is Naru," Naru replied. She leaned the spirit up against the wall.

"My name is Ira." Ira coughed up a little more water.

"Ori, watch over her. I will be right back." Naru ran out of the cave leaving a confused Ori. He watched Naru leave the cave. Then he looked at Ira, she watched him with black eyes that were just slightly tinted violet. Ori approached her and sat down by her.

"Ori, that's your name right?" she croaked. Ori nodded. "The Spirit Tree told us about you. You're really the savior of Nibel?" Ori smiled sheepishly and nodded once more. Ori felt a weak hand brush up against his shoulder. Tears welled up in Ira's eyes. "I was almost killed by a something. It was huge, it was some sort of wolf. It was black with giant claws. I thought I was going to die when it trapped me." She sobbed, "What if it finds me again? What will happen if it finds the others?"

"I won't let that happen. Like you said, I saved Nibel right? A couple of wolves are nothing to worry about." Ori gave Ira a reassuring smile.

Ori watched the cave entrance, wondering what could be taking Naru so long. She should have been back by now and Ori was starting to get worried. Images of Naru's death flashed in his mind. He stiffened when something fell against his shoulder. He looked over and let shallow a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that Ira had fallen asleep against him. He was feeling quite tired himself. He yawned, his eyes began to droop. He relaxed into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naru held an arm full of plums, peaches, and apricots and was heading back to the den whilst having a great deal of trouble not dropping any. "Need some help?" a familiar round creature asked.

"Gumo, yes thank you." Gumo took some fruit from the arm load Naru had and started walking with you. "I was at the spirit tree recently and as far as the eye could see there was just a sea of little Light Spirits, I hope Ori will make some friends soon. There was also something else quite interesting about them. The Spirit Trees is getting a little creative and made a few with wings."

"Really?" Naru's eyes slightly widened.

"Yes, and another few had little fins for the water." Gumo's expression changed to a more stern one. "I also some other creatures in Nibel that don't belong. At least I think I did, I was completely sure what it was. There were really dark shadowy creatures. Some took the shape of wolves, birds, and even fish. Also a few of the rammers around here seem to be acting up. Like there afraid of something." Naru looked at the ground for a moment. "Naru?"

"Ori found a Forest Spirit in the water. She had really bad cuts that, they looked like bite marks. If Ori hadn't found her when he did, I don't think she would have survived. Gumo, what if those things come here?"

"Have you seen what Ori's gone threw recently? Ever since I met him he was strong and determined."

"That may be, but if what you said is true. We have no idea how strong they could be." They finally reached the cave, a warm light from the glowing lamp like plants. Gumo smiled when he saw Ori sleeping, and it grew when he saw Ira leaning against him.

* * *

"Ori, wake up," Gumo whispered as he shook him.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ori rubbed his eyes sleepily, when his vision cleared and bounced up into the air. "Gumo!" Ori jumped into the Gumon's lanky arms. The abrupt commotion awakened the she spirit. She slumped against the wall painfully.

"Who's your friend?" Gumo looked at the weak light spirit.

"Ira, this is Gumo."

"H-hi," she said meekly.

"Naru told me what happened. Are you okay?" Gumo asked noticing the now slightly red bandages.

"I was… lost in the forest, then I was attacked by this creature that was covered by black smoke. When it spoke, I couldn't understand its speech. When it's jaws clamped around me, I didn't think I would live. I shouldn't have lived, if it wasn't for Ori..." Images of her near death experience flashed through her mind. She shuddered. Pain throbbed in her side.

"Well you are alright. Are you hungry?" A sudden rumble erupted from Ira's stomach. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. A purple plum was held right up to her face. She weakly took it from the male Light Spirit. She took a large bite out of juicy fruit. Purple juice spurted out as her teeth sank in causing her fur to become sticky. Her eyes widened so big that they were afraid they would pop out.

She savagely devoured the whole thing. She reached for another and ate it just as quick. It was after about ten that she finally stopped. The fur around her mouth was stained purple. "Thank you, that was really good."

"N-no problem," Ori said still astounded at how much and how fast she had eaten the fruit. He couldn't help but stare as he started getting a little warm feeling through out his body. She attempted to stand back up on her on two paws. She stumbled forward. Being as swift he was, he quickly caught her and held her up. "You shouldn't be getting up."

Ira pouted. "I can't stay in here much longer. I was never one to stay in one place for a very long period of time. Can't I just go outside?" Ori nodded and helped her walk. She settled next to a tree and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful light blue that was decorated with falling leaving blowing over head in a light breeze. The grass was soft and made small waving motions as the wind swept over it. She took a deep breath and seemed to connect with all the life around her. She smelled aroma that the tree she leaned against produced. She heard the creek flow gently. This was a beautiful place.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ira only nodded. She stared at Ori curiously and noticed something in his eyes.

"What was it like?"

"Huh?"

"When were saving Nibel." The something in his eyes became more clear at the mention of the events. _Pain_. He looked away, a few tears streamed down his face as images of Naru's death flashed through his mind and the blood that had been shed by his own will. Ira suddenly regretted bringing up the topic. "Ori, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." He remembered seeing two of his kind in an underwater cave. Their bones were all that was left. He felt sick when he saw them. "Ori..."

"I-I will be alright." But it only took a few more haunting thoughts to finally break him. His eyes suddenly became a fast flowing waterfall. Ira wrapped her arms around Ori. His body made small jerking movements with each sob and sniffle.

He wiped away a few of the tears remained on his face. "Thanks, I needed that for a _very_ long time."

"It's only fair that I return the favor."

"I don't really want to talk about back then. The things I've seen, nobody should have had to experience what I've gone through then."

"If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." Ira gave him a friendly smile. She looked up at the sky. "You should come visit the spirit tree. A lot of Light Spirits want to meet you."

"But what about you? You are hurt."

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you and Naru. Maybe you can take me back tomorrow." Ori smiled, it would be nice to make more friends.

"Thank you. I would really like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Winged Spirit

Ira recovered enough to go back to the spirit tree, but not alone. Ori decided to accompany her to make sure she is safe, as well as try and make another friend.

"Bye Naru," Ori said.

"Be safe, and see you soon." Naru hugged Ori in her large arms. After recent events, she was still a little afraid of losing her child. However, she also knew that worrying over him every second wouldn't help him. The least she could do is tell him to be safe.

"I love you Naru." Ori and Ira said there farewells as they walked disappeared over the hill.

"So is Naru like a mother to you?" Ira asked.

"Yeah, and Gumo, he's almost like a big brother to me. Even though they are not physically related to me, I feel that they are my family," Ori remembered being with Naru, eating fruit, building the bridge. A dark presence seem to stir in one of the memories. He shuddered.

"Ori, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said. A glowing red ball shot right towards them. With out any time to think, Ori latched onto the projectile and launched into the air sending into the other direction, but he didn't realize that Ira was right behind him. He couldn't slow down as he went through the air. He collided with her knocking them both to the ground just in time before another ball of light hit them.

"Ira, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Y-yeah, Ori look out!" Ori grabbed Ira and climbed up the wall. Another ball of light shot down under them. Ira hung on to Ori for dear life. She had not expected to suddenly be dragged up the side of a wall! He crawled along the side with Ira hanging there swinging side to side. "Ah!" Ira screamed. Her grip had slipped and was now hanging onto Ori's leg. The sudden jerk made him painfully slide down the wall. He managed to regain his grip on the wall, but not without severely scratching up his fingers, but that didn't matter to him. "Ira, hang on!"

"I'm trying!" A ball of lot rockets into the wall causing into to shake. She squeaked. Ori looked around the room.

"Ira, I need you to let go." Ira's eyes narrowed. "Please, you need to trust me, I would never hurt you on." The wall rumbled again. Ira's grasp slipped a little more. Ira looked back down, and then back up at Ori. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her hand opened causing her to fall. She fell _through_ the ground and landed in a pile of leaves. This was one of the hidden sections of Nibel. A furry ball of light landed beside her. "Ira, are you okay?" Ira nodded.

"How did you know about that?"

"I've seen a lot of this place. Plus I've learned to see through the illusion," Ori stated.

"Maybe you can take me exploring around this place."

"Gladly." Ori took her hand and that began walking down the secret tunnel. Light shone through the fake wall, illuminating the area around them. He walked right through it causing it to slightly ripple. When they emerged, the ancient Spirit Tree's shadow cast over them. Ori smiled at the light positioned on top of the Spirit Tree. "It's good to you Sein," he whispered.

"Who?"

"Sein, she is the..."

"Light and eyes of the Spirit Tree? Yeah we know about her."

"It's good to know that she is well." Ori looked around and saw a great many of Light Spirits. One with wings started running towards them, a slightly panicked expression on her face.

"Ira! There you are, where have you been, we've been looking all over for you." The Sky Spirit sighed with relief. "It's good to know that you are okay. Who's this? I haven't seen him around before," She asked. "Are you an explorer like her?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. What's your name anyway?"

"Osiri. What's yours?"

"Ori." Osiri's eyes widened.

"No way, your Ori? _The_ Ori."

"Uh..."

"Ira, I'm jealous. You are so lucky to have him." The two Forest Spirits turned bright red.

"I-It's n-not like that," Ira stuttered. "I just got injured and he helped me."

" _Really?_ That's too bad. Honestly, I think you two look cute together." Ori began to get really uncomfortable at this point. He began to nervously scratch his neck. "Hey, you should meet a few of my other friends. You've already met Ira." She nudged Ira causing her to bump into Ori. Ira gave her a death glare as a blush formed across her face. Ori just stood there, unsure of how to act or respond. "I'll go get them," she said as she took to the skies. When she was out of earshot, Ira looked at Ori still slightly red.

"A-about what she said earlier. Um…" Ira tried to think of something to say that wouldn't possibly offend him.

"Let's just not talk about it right now."

"Yeah," Ira agreed. They stood there awkwardly fiddling for a moment. Finally Osiri arrived the tension.

"Oduro," Osiri said motioning to the male Water Spirit. He a little taller than Ori, his fur at the tip of his ears and the scales at the tip of his tale was colored a light blue.

"Yo," he greeted casually.

"This is Lidra," Osiri gestured towards the other Sky Spirit. His eyes were unlike any Ori has seen. The blacks(if he was human the "blacks" of his eye would be the "Whites" of a normal person) of right eye was dark green and the left was light blue. His wings were a little less than twice the size of Osiri's. He was shorter than Oduro, but still taller than Ori.

"Hi there, nice to meet you," he held out his hand for Ori to shake. He hesitantly did so, and came to realize that he was stronger than he looked. He shook Ori's entire body, and slightly lifted him in the air. After than, he slapped him on the back, in a supposedly friendly gesture, but he ended up knocking the dizzied Ori over. "Oops, sorry about that." He lifted Ori back up on his feet.

"And this is, Uvia." The water spirit smiled shyly, her small grin was filled with sharp teeth. The scales at the side of her face that made up her gills were slightly pink, her eyes were also tinted pink. She didn't have fins across her arms and likes like Oduro, but she did have webbing and sharp claws on her hands, her tail had fins as well. Her white pupils were slightly elliptical. She looked up at Ori shyly.

"H-hi," she stuttered nervously.

"Everyone, this is… wait for it," Ira said adding some drama to it. Ori's eye rose(Cause they don't have eyebrows). "Ori!" They all stared at him, slightly wide eyed. Even some of the nearby Light Spirits looked at him. It became dead silent.

"Ori? You're _Ori_?" A Light Spirit in the crowd scoffed in disbelief. He marched up to Ori, his he was almost a foot and a half taller than Ori. "You're puny, I could take you on easy."

"Hey, leave him alone Boro," Osiri defended. He just shoved her out of the way. He leaned in real close to Ori. After seeing what Boro had done to his new friend, his nervousness had completely disappeared, he was now glaring at Boro. "If you are _Ori_ then prove it. Fight me, if you can beat me, then I will believe you." Ori could tell that Boro had darkness inside of him. His eyes were completely black which was terrifying. His fur was darker than anyone else's, more grey than the fluffy white. "Well, do you accept?"

"Boro, back off!" Lidra shoved the bigger jerk of a Light Spirit away. "Leave him alone." His once happy goofy expression had faded when Boro had showed up. Boro glared at him, then back at Ori. Boro charged at Ori only to be shoved again by Lidra.

"He's not going to stop," Ori said. "Unless he gets what he wants." Ori walked in front of Lidra.

"What are you doing. Boro doesn't mess around."

"I'll be fine, besides. I can't sit and watch people get hurt for me." Lidra nodded. He stood back and cleared room for the possible upcoming fight. "Hey Boro, I don't want to fight. I was never much of a fighter, but I do what I have to if it means protecting the things I love. This forest is precious to me. And when it started dying, I did everything in my power to save it, as Naru did for me. If you try to hurt my friends, I will defend them. It's me you want to fight."

"You got that right, I do want to fight you, and prove how worthless you are!" Boro charged at Ori. His fist raised in the air. Ori Simply dodged it. Boro kept up attacked, but he never was able to land a hit. He was getting angry, the anger seemed to fuel him some how and cause him to go faster. Ori was beginning to have trouble dodging Boro's ruthless assault. It was only a matter of time before he would get a lucky hit. Ori jumped away from Boro. Boro jumped after him, but when he got close, there was a ripple in the air and the next thing he knew, he was flung towards the ground while Ori gained more hight. Ori pulled off a large black bird feather he had wrapped around his arm and safely glided towards the ground. When he finally landed, he wrapped the feather back around his arm. Everyone stared at the feather. The only way he could have gotten that feather was from Kuro.

"That feather, where did you get it?"

"Kuro," Ori said darkly.

"So you really are Ori," another Light Spirit said. Boro's glare turned into a sadistic grin.

"It's been a long time since I've had a strong Light Spirit," Boro rasped. His form began to change, the light evaporated leaving darkness in the shape of a Light Spirit, a Shadow Phantom. It's form pulsated like a heart beat. Then it suddenly liquefied into the ground. The Light Spirits began to run as the darkness grew.

"Ori! Grab my hand!" Osiri hovered above him. He jumped and tried to grab her, but he missed. He fell through into the shadow. Its consistency was the same as tar. He tried to swim out, but he only became entangled in darkness.. The last thing he saw was Ira's horrified expression before he was completely engulfed in shadow.


End file.
